paperorigamifandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Origami Wiki
How to do Paper Origami Welcome to Paper Origami, a wiki designed to give you step-by-step instruction on how to create your very own paper origami. In order to get started you will need the following: * Paper * Patience * Imagination __TOC__ Plane Origami How to make a unique paper airplane that is guaranteed to fly: 20150314 090337-1.jpg|1) To start, you will need a plain paper (8 half x 11). 20150314 090422.jpg|2) Fold it in half in half to create an indentation down the middle of the paper. 20150314 090451.jpg|3) Grab the top right corner and fold it in to form a small triangle. 20150314 090514.jpg|4) Grab the top left corner and fold it in to form another small triangles. The two triangles should form a larger triangle. The paper should somewhat resemble a house. 20150314 090550.jpg|5) Now imagining that the paper is a house, fold the roof (The larger triangle) down. Remember, you're only folding down the triangle, it should not be more than that. 20150314 090617.jpg|6) Now the paper should resemble an envelope. Take the right top corner of the paper and fold it inwards towards the middle. 20150314 090640.jpg|7) Take the left top corner of the paper and fold it inwards towards the middle 20150314 090700.jpg|8) There should be the tip of the larger triangle that we folded before in the center of the paper. Fold the tip up so that the sides you folded in can be held in place. 20150314 090723.jpg|9) Now you're going to fold the paper in half backwards. The opposite sides of the paper should now be symmetrical. 20150314 090741.jpg|10) Fold down the wing, making the top end meet the bottom end. 20150314 090757.jpg|11) Fold down the wing on the other side. 20150314 090817.jpg|12) Lastly, fold the paper in half. Frog Origami How to make a frog that hops: IMG 1908.jpg|A square paper. IMG 1909.jpg|Fold the paper into a diagonal triangle. IMG 1910.jpg|Unfold the paper. IMG 1911.jpg|Fold the paper to the opposite side to make another diagonal triangle. IMG 1912.jpg|Unfold the paper once more. The square paper has an "X" mark. IMG 1913.jpg|Fold the left and right triangle inwards. IMG 1914.jpg|Then flatten the upper and lower triangles so that they meet. IMG 1915.jpg|Fold one side of the angle to the half of the paper. IMG 1916.jpg|Fold the other side of the angle to the half center of the paper. IMG 1917.jpg|Fold one side of the angle again to the half of the paper. IMG 1918.jpg|Fold the other side of the angle again to the half of the paper. IMG 1920.jpg|Flip both sides of the angles. IMG 1921.jpg|Flip to the backside. IMG 1922.jpg|Fold the left side of the paper half center. IMG 1923.jpg|Fold the right side of the paper half center. IMG 1924.jpg|Fold the left side of the paper the second time. IMG 1925.jpg|Fold the right side of the paper the second time. IMG 1926.jpg|Fold the left side of the paper again the third time. IMG 1927.jpg|Fold the right side of the paper again the third time. IMG 1928.jpg|Flip both sides of the arms. IMG 1929.jpg|Flip back to the front side. IMG 1930.jpg|Fold the lower body about quarter-half. IMG 1931.jpg|Fold back the head about quarter-half as well. IMG 1932.jpg|The completed frog origami. Tank Origami How to make a tank: IMG 1938.JPG|A rectangle piece of paper. IMG_1939.JPG|Fold the paper in half. IMG_1940.JPG|Fold the paper in a 90 degree triangle shape. IMG_1941.JPG|Unfold back the paper. IMG_1942.JPG|Fold the paper again on the top opposite side. IMG 1943.JPG|Unfold the paper again. The paper has the "X" mark. IMG_1944.JPG|Fold each side edge of the paper to form a triangle shape. IMG_1945.JPG|Fold the opposite side of the paper which is similar to step 3. IMG_1946.JPG|Fold the opposite side of the paper again which is similar to step 4. IMG_1947.JPG|Unfold the paper again and the "X" mark is there. IMG_1948.JPG|Fold each side edge similiar to step 7. IMG_1949.JPG|Fold up the edges on both opposite sides. IMG_1950.JPG|Fold the length side near half-center of the paper. IMG_1951.JPG|Fold the length side near half-center of the paper again. IMG_1952.JPG|Flip to the backside. IMG_1953.JPG|Fold the triangle on top of the body. IMG_1954.JPG|Fold the triangle on top of the body once more. IMG_1956.JPG|Fold up the edge angles. IMG_1958.JPG|Fold the bottom edge angles upwards. IMG_1959.JPG|Fold back the edge angles flat. IMG_1960.JPG|Fold both of the edge angles in half where both edges meet. The tank origami is completed. References How to make Food Origami: http://www.paperkawaii.com/category/all-origami/food/ More Origami Techniques: http://www.origami-instructions.com PBS - History of Paper Origami: http://www.pbs.org/independentlens/between-the-folds/history.html Header Image Credit: Japanese Canadian Culture Centre 'Paper Plane' Image Credit: Paul Kim 'Frog Origami' and 'Tank Origami' Image Credit: Andy Yu